


Indulging in Plan C

by Evesi



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Assassin's Creed III, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evesi/pseuds/Evesi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haytham Kenway had never allowed his omega nature to stop him from pursuing his goals. It was just another thing he had to master, another obstacle he would overcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indulging in Plan C

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following prompt on the AssCreed kink meme: _I just want a fill where Haytham is an Omega and he's been keeping it a secret for all these years, barely indulging his needs because it'd jeopardize his position as Grand Master. Eventually though he cannot repress his heats any more and an Alpha around him figures it out. Whether it's Charles, who is more than eager to help his Master Kenway through his predicament or Connor, who just reacts instinctively to the scent of an Omega in heat around him, I just want someone to give it to Haytham hard, fast and messy. :D_

It was something he had long prided himself about.

Haytham had, for the majority of his life, fooled the world into thinking that he was an alpha. Powerful, charismatic, and always in control of the situation, there was nothing about him that gave away his true nature, nothing that marked him as a needy, submissive omega. The personality elements of it all came naturally, raised as he was under the careful eye of two very impressive alphas.

Oh, some would have scoffed at the idea of turning an individual of an inferior nature into an Assassin or a Templar, but his father and Reginald had both seen the potential in him--seen what the Kenway line could continue to offer the world, despite this certain inborn... _misfortune_. Needless to say, Haytham had risen marvelously to the challenge, earning himself respect and a title that matched his devotion and dedication to exceeding expectations.

To him, the psychological and emotional components of his nature were the easy parts to master. Making sure that no one learned of when he went into _heat_ , however, took a bit more work and creativity. Mental exercises, an assortment of herbal remedies, and extreme care in closed spaces meant that, thus far, he’d managed to survive without a bonded partner.

The physical cravings to be taken, to be fucked--owned, _dominated_ \--never completely went away, even given his most stringent practices, and at an early age, Haytham learned that his hand was hardly a suitable replacement. It would have been all too easy to hand himself over to the nearest alpha in the vicinity, and given his charm and his looks, it never crossed his mind that anyone would dare think of _rejecting_ him.

Still, to act upon any of those impulses was to put his own future in jeopardy, and now that he’d climbed so far... No, Haytham couldn’t risk it.

The challenge would continue to grow when he crossed the Atlantic though. A good portion of his herbal teas had been ruined on the journey over--a rotten, sodden mess after being exposed to more than a little salt water--and to survive a heat without it... Well, Haytham had never managed it in the past. When this had happened previously, Reginald had always served as a last resort, but here he was in the Americas, an ocean away from his mentor and only source of physical relief.

It was a problem that he recognized and decided to try and fix the moment he set foot on Boston soil, but no matter how many stores he browsed, no matter how many peddlers he spoke to, not a single one carried any of the ingredients he needed. Writing to Reginald for more was certainly an option, but that would only provide him with reprieve in several months’ time; it would do nothing for his next heat.

Anxiety continued to grow within him as he began work with Charles, William, and Thomas, but to his benefit, the perfect facade never failed him once; his secret was, for the time being, safe. In fact, his colleagues were all quite impressed with him, with Lee all but worshipping the ground he walked upon--strange behavior from an alpha but not entirely unwanted, given his own situation.

With no hope of procuring more tea before the arrival of his heat, Haytham was left with two options: suffer alone or find an alpha who would take care of him during his time of need. When he was younger, he’d tried the former to disastrous results, and it was only with good timing on Reginald’s part that his dignity and reputation had been spared from a lifetime’s worth of slander and humiliation.

No, he couldn’t chance it again, which meant turning to his colleagues. Thomas was an omega himself, but the attitudes they held toward their natures were completely and utterly different. While he sought to hide any and all traces of it, Thomas seemed to take great _pride_ in it--basked in his lasciviousness; he flaunted his omega status and slept with anyone and everyone who would have him when he was in heat.

\--Including William, who seemed to tolerate the man’s behavior with remarkable calm and patience. Haytham had originally thought the two bonded, but if they were, William was an extraordinarily lenient alpha; he seemed to overlook every single one of Thomas’ transgressions. This sort of casual nature made Haytham wonder if he would be a good choice to find relief from, but William seemed to have little interest in him aside from on an intellectual capacity, which, admittedly, was not a bad thing.

This meant, of course, he had but one option.

“Charles, I’ve a favor to ask of you,” he started, pacing the room slowly; William and Thomas were out--the former had gone to speak with one of his native associates, and the latter was sniffing around the underground for leads about the precursor site. He had two more days as a free man before his nature would claim him for its own, robbing him of his sensibilities; his time was short. If Charles refused him, if Charles was not the individual he’d pinned him to be, Haytham would be in a world of trouble.

“Anything for you, sir.”

His lips quirked in a quick, sharp smile. “Anything?”

“Anything.”

He’d drunk the last of his tea yesterday, and while its effects lingered, Haytham knew he was running on borrowed time. He moved into Charles’ space, pressing close enough to allow their scents to mingle. Would he notice? Would he realize the nature of his request?

“I require your vow of silence and your personal... assistance,” he murmured, voice pitched low. For a moment, there was no reaction, but then Haytham felt hands settle carefully against his hips; a soft, rattling sigh slipped past Charles’ lips. Interest piqued, the man’s nostrils flared, and Haytham smiled once more. Was it always so easy to snare an alpha? “Do I have your word?”

“Of course, sir. I am yours to command.”

Arrangement made, that, he hoped, was that.

On the eve of his heat, they’d taken up temporary residence at an inn on the other side of the city, hidden away in the safety of strangers, and while the night had started off well enough, Haytham woke up sweating and slick well before dawn, groaning at how uncomfortable his nightshirt felt against his skin, at how very _aroused_ he was. He knew without a doubt that his scent had filled the room by this point, and any other alpha would have take advantage of him--even _Reginald_ would not have been able to resist such temptation.

Still, Charles held back, twitching slightly in his seat like a dog barely held at bay by the words of its master.

It was only when he saw Haytham struggling to remove the remainder of his clothing that he approached the bed, touched a gentle hand to his shoulder, his skin fever hot. “Master Kenway,” he murmured, voice strained and filled with a need that matched his own. “Please, sir, allow me to help.”

At any other time, that sort of deference would have been appreciated, but right now, such preferential treatment only served to irritate him.

“Don’t _ask_ , Charles. I brought you here for a reason. _Take_ ,” he snapped, grabbing the man’s shirt and dragging him down for a biting kiss. Charles replied with a moan and shoved, pushing Haytham back against the bed and the air out of his lungs; the alpha’s scent was heady this close, and Haytham wanted more of it, wanted to drown in it. 

The heavy weight of a body on top of his was wonderful, crushing him into the mattress, and Haytham bucked upwards, hissing as his cock dragged against the fabric of Charles’ breeches; he could feel the answering heat there, the hard press of his arousal against his leg. It was just extremely unfortunate that the man was still _dressed_. This was not the time to drag one’s feet; Haytham needed a cock inside of him, and he needed it _now_.

Growling his frustration, he nipped and bit at Charles’ lips, leaving them red and swollen under his attentions. The alpha finally lifted himself onto his arms and rolled his hips against Haytham, ground against him in a way that had him whimpering with need. “Ready yourself for me,” Charles said, a low, demanding snarl that sent a shiver lancing down his spine. _That_ was the tone he wanted to hear right now, and Haytham hurried to comply, to obey the alpha’s demand as the man slipped away to finish undressing.

A part of him wanted to watch as the alpha revealed himself, but the haze of lust was too strong; he could hardly see straight as it was. All Haytham wanted was to be touched, to be fucked, and if it meant sacrificing the sight of Charles denuding himself to hurry themselves along, so be it.

He had two fingers within him, buried to the knuckle, by the time the alpha returned, and Haytham spread his legs all the wider in invitation, slipping his digits out and smearing his fluids over his thigh. Hesitant he might have been before, Charles took the initiative now, lifting Haytham’s hips and thrusting deep--forcing a groan right out of the omega’s mouth; long fingers scrabbled at the sheets, bunching them in his hands.

Finally, finally, _finally_ , he was complete, the hot and heavy weight of Charles filling that void within him. He was beyond full, and _heavens_ , it hurt but in the absolutely best way possible. The alpha’s breath was hot on his ear as he panted from exertion, body pulled taut like a bowstring, and Haytham clawed at his bared back, hissing encouragements--that he could take it, that he wouldn’t break, that he _needed this_.

“ _I_ give the orders, _omega_ ,” Charles growled, punctuating his words with a particularly sharp thrust. “And I will dictate how your needs will be met.” Were he in any other state of mind, that sort of tone and that choice of words would have caused a sharp reaction from Haytham. But now? With his legs spread wide beyond decency, he merely whined, his true nature overcoming the carefully groomed persona he wore for the rest of the world to see.

The sheets beneath him were damp with his need, damp with his sweat, and his breaths came in ragged gasps as Charles continued to fuck him and fuck him hard--each thrust causing the headboard to bang against the wall. High as he was on the smell of sex, of an alpha, Haytham didn’t have the ability to think, his eloquent tongue lost to desperate pleas for more, yes, _no don’t stop_ that spiked whenever Charles’ cock grazed that special spot within him, making him see stars.

All too abruptly, though, the alpha withdrew, and Haytham keened at the loss, eyes glaring daggers at the man; anger struck clarity back into his thoughts, gave his leaden tongue an edge once more. “ _Charles_ , what are you doing?” he hissed, vehement. “You are here for one purpose--”

“If you wish for my assistance, then I have one request: _on your knees_ , Master Kenway.” When Haytham looked as if he were about to balk, Charles stroked a fingertip over his lip. “Be good for me.”

And that little bit of encouragement was all it took for him to twist, arse in the air and head in his arms--ready to be mounted like an animal.

Charles was good on his word and pushed home, making Haytham shudder beneath him. A hand splayed across his back as the other settled against his hip, and dimly, he could make out words that sounded like encouragement and high praise. They slowly shifted into low growls, however, and those sounds then turned into commands hurriedly whispered, dictating that he spill, that he beg for an alpha’s knot.

A hand closed around his cock and _squeezed_ , and that touch was like electricity, sending his oversensitized body into overdrive. Haytham climaxed, fingers curling tight against the sheets, his leavings mixing with the slick of his arousal, and while his knees threatened to give, Charles did not seem to notice, the snap of his hips more brutal than before.

“Charles,” Haytham bit out, gasping with pain and residual pleasure; he was rougher with him than Reginald had ever been and ten times more possessive. The alpha ground against him in response, hot and demanding--still hungry. “Sodding Christ!” Dull fingernails raked against his sides, and Haytham snarled, desperate for a sort of completion that he could not find alone. “Charles. Charles! _Knot me already, you bastard!_ ”

Oh, he could feel it, feel the way his arse felt more stretched than before. Charles’ panted heavily as his thrusts grew shallower and shallower until at last he came, filling Haytham with warmth from within--making him mirror the groan of his alpha. The knot within him swelled to its fullest, edging on pain, but he merely hummed pleasantly, finally satiated.

Equally satisfied, Charles’ attentions became gentle once more, a hand smoothing down his chest, over his thigh; he worried a spot at the base of his neck with his mouth, marking Haytham as his own. When the man had at last caught his breath, he pressed a kiss to his shoulderblade. “Was I too rough?”

Clenching around the bond that still joined them, Haytham relished the little hiss that slipped past the alpha’s lips. He rocked back against the cradle of Charles’ hips, already teasing for the next round. “I asked for an _alpha_ to assist me,” he said matter-of-factly. “I would have no use for an individual who couldn’t even control an omega.

“Do I make myself understood, Charles?”

“Completely, sir,” he replied, and those words were filled with promise--promise that Haytham would see him execute.


End file.
